Dark Knights Shorts
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Alternate versons to the Dark Knights from DC Metal i do not own these charters


Batman The Merciless one shot

Basic off Mortal Kombat 11 prologue with Shinnok and Radian.

Batman held Wonder Woman lip body in his arms. "Ares you will pay for this!" He yelled his voice full of rage at the loose of the woman he love. Ares laughed. "Who are you to challenge me the god of war you are alone neither of you can defeat me a god!" Batman grabbed the helmet off the ground. "I love you Bruce end this once and for all." Batman remembered Diana saying to him. Bruce nodded. "I love you Diana and I'll end it." He place the helmet on his head.

Time Skip

Lighting shot down through the prison roof. Shocking the chained prisoner. Then the onslaught ended and the prisoner slump down.

"You should thank me Batman our battle change you." Ares the former God of War raised his head

"For the better."

The one figures on the thrones got up. Then Batman the Merciless and the new God of War shot lighting. Ares scream again in pain as he was shocked and burned.

"BE SILENT ARES!" Commanded the Merciless. He stop his onslaught. Batman approach until he were standing right in front of Ares then he reach out a hand then grab Ares head sending lighting through him again then after a minute let go.

"But you wear and wield my helmet and power." Ares took a deep breath. "Finally you except the truth that been holding you back."

"The truth i except Ares is that mercy is wasted on evil that try to destroy the earths and the ones I love." Said The Merciless grabbing the chains.

"We will destroy our enemies and protect the innocent from tyrants and monsters. Starting with you." Said Batman yanking on the chains forcing Ares to his feet.

"How Merciless not even you a new god can kill a god?"

Then another person enter the room. Diana Wayne the Goddess of War aproceh Ares with a sword in hand.

"There are fates worst then death brother!" Diana Said as she raised the blade. Then Diana swung the sword.

Ares head fell to the ground still alive but just a head. The two god look down at the fallen god. "Thank you for giving me this pleasure Bruce."

Bruce looked at his wife. "I would not denied you the honor of this my love." Diana smiled at him. Then Bruce pick up Ares head that was still making gorily sounds. "He will stand as a symbol of our wrath." He place Ares head on a table then turn to face Diana removing his helmet. "So are the soldiers ready to go?" He Asked. "Yes The Amazons and Spartans are ready and on the Ark in New Themyscira our fellow new gods are waiting for us."

But first" Diana smiled and wrap her arms around Bruce's neck while he wrap his arms around her waist. They lean in and kiss passionately. "I love you Bruce." Said Diana when they separated. "I love you too Diana."

Little extra spin off to this story for fun

Basic of Mortal Kombat X Dark Radian in the Neatherrealm

"To long have we let the multiverses to endure the horrors of war. Time and again the heroes of the earths have defeated their enemy. But always the villains rise again. What have the villains gain with their crimes money, power, the slaughter of the innocent." The Merciless eyes flash. "We set out to help add the heroes of the god multiverses in their wars against evil. Our wrath must punish the worst foes against the earths. Such as Darksied. But it can not blindly consume those who deserve compassion and can be saved."

The on lurkers on the thrones nodded in approval.

He took out Ares head and through it on the ground. "Ares was a god impossible to kill with out the right ways. Because there are fates worst than death." With that The Merciless left the throne room of the gods.

The Devastator

Brainiac Lois Lane aka Lois Omega from Looks like Brainiac 8 form earth 27 drawn by Phil-cho but with black hair not pink and looking like Lois. And The Devastator from DC Metal.

Batman held the spear hoping not to use it. He rose his cape to cover himself from breath of frost breath.

Then a beam of heat vision slice Batman's arm that held the spear off. Bruce fell to the ground in pain. Hovering above him was the fallen symbol of hope Superman.

"I never understood Bruce. The others leaguers said that you could defeat me in a fight if nether of held back. So stupid."

Superman started a Batman for few seconds. "I can with one breath freeze you, with one stared cut You in haft, one flick of my finger break every bone. You have a pathetic spear." Clark again use his heat vision to blast the spear way from Bruce. "I was weak to hold back and your still weak because you held back." Said Clark turning his back to his friend.

"Holding back not crossing the line is what makes me strong Clark. Now I show you what it likes to be human." Said Batman pressing the button on his belt injecting himself with the doomsday virus.

Batman transformed his arm grew back and he became the Devastator. He punch Superman in the back. Then grab his head slam it into the ground then raise Clark up so they were face to face.

"NOW WHO WEAK!" Said Bruce breathing golden gas into Superman's face. He then drop Clark to the ground. "What did you do to me my powers?" Asked Clark surprise at how weak he felt. "Gold kryptonite your powers are gone for good."

The Devastator look down at the now powerless monster.

"Now he feels what the regular people he once protected felt everyday their mortality." Came a voice the Devastator recognized but never thought to hear again. He turn to see Lois Lane with symbol of Brainiac. "Lois? I thought he killed you?" He Asked. "This world Lois yes just as in mine he killed my Bruce." She said look at disgust and anger at Clark.

Clark look at Lois in surprises. "Lois I-.." Lois shot a tentacle out that hit Clark in the face and knocking him out.

The Devastator look at Lois as she retracted the tentacle. "You're Brainiac?" Bruce asked seeing the symbol on her forehead. Then Lois to his surprise approached until she was standing right in front of him then she reach a hand up and in no fear touch his face in what seem to be affected way. " Me and my Brainiac from my world joined and become one to stop my Superman but I have no desire to concurred the universe. I am Lois Omega."

"I and the others seek to recruit the good side heroes from the dark multiverses to join our cause." Gesturing to the floating city in the sky.

"I hope I can confidence you to join because in my world you and I were together." Lois smiled as she ran her fingers along Bruce's bone face with out fear.

"Join us Bruce this earth won't last and we can make sure that the Clark's haven't fallen don't fall and defeat those who have fallen." The Devastator look at Lois Omega then slowly touch her face. "Yes and I promise no one will harm you." Lois Omega smiled lean up to place a kiss on The Devastator lips. "And I protect you my love come let's get to the Ark."

Cyborg Batman Short

Looks like the Muder Machine and Cyborg Superman is Clark not Hanksaw

Basic off Mortal Kombat Cyber Sub Zero story.

"Follow me. We have another mission." Cyborg Superman started walking towards the tele-porters. Bruce followed. They arrived at a abandoned subway station.

"What mission do we have here?" Asked Bruce. "I have scanned your neural net. Batman 1 your neuromodulators have been recalibrated." Said Cyborg Superman turning to face Bruce. "Impossible." Said Bruce trying to portend that he was still on Cyborg side.

"I must fix your system. Remove your access panel." Said Cyborg Superman reaching his hand out to Bruce's chest. But before he could touch. Bruce grab the hand then through a punch into Cyborg Superman chest sending him flying back. Superman landed on his back. He started to get up.

"Your programming has be corrupted."

"Our souls were corrupted Clark." Said Batman taking a fighting stance. "My have been cleansed and so will yours."

They began to fight but even so he knew Clark was still inside because Cyborg Superman was holding back and in no time Bruce defeated him. Clark laid on the ground unconscious. Bruce bent down and sent props into Clark head and began doing what had been done to him that was restoring Clark's soul. In a short time it was finished and Bruce rebooted his friend. Clark's eyes lit up. "Are you alright?" Asked Bruce. "Uhh yes my head feels more clearer thank you Bruce."

Batman got up and offered a hand to Clark who took it. Bruce pulled him to his feet. "I knew you were still in there Clark. You brought us to this remote location away from those who were interfere and you made it very easy to defeat and reprogram you."

"Yes but you would of defeated me anyway." Clark said jokingly if he could he would be smiling. Bruce also nodded. "We should leave there is work to be done. Clark nodded then Asked . "Is Lois alright?" "You can ask her yourself but first we must free as many of the heroes as we can get them to safety this world will not last let do what we can." Said Bruce opening a boom tube. They walk through it.


End file.
